Awning support systems generally have sets of lateral arms which are mounted at one end by brackets to the wall or frame of a building and are joined at the opposite end to one or more cross ribs so as to create a support for stretching and holding an awning cover thereon. Some awning systems have lateral arms which can be collapsed downward when the awning is to be taken down, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,573, or arms which retract in an accordion-like manner, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,805. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,017, an awning support system is shown having a bracket structure which allows the lateral arms to be adjustably set to different angular positions. However, in all such awning support systems, the lateral arms are rigidly held in a fixed position during the time the awning is in use. This rigidity has the problem that serious damage can occur to the arm structure if an excessive load is placed on the awning, such as from excessive weight of snow, water, or wind thereon, or if a vandal grabs onto the end of the awning.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an awning support system which has means for preventing damage to the arm structures when the awning is subjected to excessive loads.